Cinderhali
by Mayoiiro
Summary: Ingat dongeng mengenai sepatu kaca dan cinta di pesta dansa? Ya, syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu, bagaimana kalau sang Puteri pemakai sepatu kaca itu adalah seorang lelaki?


_Kehidupan Halilintar tidak akan seperti dulu lagi sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan tiga manusia durjana itu tinggal di rumahnya._

* * *

**_._**

**_Cinderhali_**

**_Genre: Humor, Parody_**

**_Rate: T untuk kata-kata kasar_**

**_Warning: OOC, Kata-kata kasar, bahasa gaul dan tidak baku serta bahasa Jaksel, quotes: "Persetan dengan aturan, aku iki wong sugih", AU_**

**_Chara: banyak_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Di sebuah desa kecil hiduplah sepasang suami istri pedagang dan anaknya. Anak mereka memiliki wajah tampan lebih ke cantik yang hampir bisa menyamai wajah wanita, tubuh tinggi, dan kedua netra sewarna delimanya dapat mengikat siapapun yang melihatnya dalam keindahan. Anak itu diberi nama Halilintar.

Halilintar adalah anak yang sopan, rajin, baik hati dan senang menabung. Minimalnya sehari sekali Ia mengatakan kata kasar agar bisa menabung dosa, mau masuk Neraka jalur poin dosa katanya.

Semua penduduk desa senang dengan keberadaan Halilintar. Setidaknya Halilintar sudah pernah diajak jadi menantu setiap kepala rumah tangga di desa itu. Ia memiliki rekor 'menolak calon masa depan' terbanyak, kurang lebih ada 250 orang yang sudah ditolak Halilintar, 70%-nya wanita, 15%-nya laki-laki, 10%-nya banci dan sisa 5%-nya hemaprodit.

Sayang sekali, kehidupan Halilintar mungkin tidak akan seperti dulu lagi sejak Ibunya terjangkit penyakit berbahaya dan divonis tidak dapat bertahan hidup dalam waktu lama.

Tak lama kemudian ibunya berpulang ke Yang Maha Kuasa. Sedih ngga? Sedih?? Sedihin aja ayo... Hali yang setrong aja sedih masa kamu engga, eyak.

Semenjak kematian istrinya, Ayah Halilintar menjadi seorang maniak kerja, simpelnya workaholic. Berangkat pagi, ga pulang-pulang. Waktu pulang tahu-tahu sudah nikah sama ehek-duda-ehek... Jangan, deh- kasian... Janda aja, bernama Gempa.

Gempa memiliki dua orang anak, Ying dan Yaya. Ying adalah anak yang suka cepat-cepat dalam segala hal kecuali menikah, sementara Yaya adalah anak alim(?) kesayangan Mama Gemgem yang mewarisi resep biskuit asam manis milik keluarganya.

Sejak mereka bertiga datang ke rumah dan tinggal disana hidup Halilintar berubah total.

Sifat ketiga wanita(walaupun Mama Gemgem cowo) itu benar-benar merusak jiwa dan raga Halilintar.

Ibu(lebih ke Ayah) Tirinya, Gempa selalu menyuruh Hali bangun pagi, ngga gosok gigi, ngga mandi, ngga rapihin tempat tidur, langsung cuss! Ke pasar. Lama-lama muka encem Hali bisa jadi tidak encem kalau ini terus berlanjut.

Ying selalu mempermalukannya, entah berapa banyak dress wanita yang sudah dipakaikan padanya dan menjadi bahan pemuas kebelokan Ying. Lama-lama dia ikut belok juga.

Yaya... Yaya, ya-- Yaya. Untuk Hali dia yang paling buruk. Kalau kue buatan teman baiknya, Angin bisa dibilang buruk di lidahnya- mungkin yang ini lebih parah. Biskuit Yaya adalah makanan alien yang seharusnya tidak pernah diciptakan di dunia ini.

Tekstur yang keras dan kasar sudah menandakan kalau biskuit ini gagal. Saat terkena indra pengecap... Awawa- anda dijamin ingin memuntahkannya. Campuran rasa manis dari gula dan rasa khas rempah-rempahan dari sereh, serta tambahan rasa asam pedas manis dari saus turun temurun keluarga sudah dapat menggelitik perut anda. Hali menyesal pernah memakannya.

Dan begitulah kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Ibu tiri yang salah gender, dua kakak tiri tidak waras, kepala keluarga yang sudah seperti Bang Toyib, dan Halilintar yang sudah setengah tidak waras, harusnya dia dibawa ke RSJ demi kesehatan mentalnya.

Saking stressnya Hali, setiap hari Ia ngobrol dengan seekor burung cenayang(baca: Lovebird), namanya Daun. Kadang Hali bingung kenapa selalu curhat masalah ini itu ke Daun. Yah- Daun cuma balas pakai 'cuit cuit' gitu doang, namanya juga burung. Mau bersuara kaya gimana, coba? 'Bakekok, plekok' gitu? Yeu, dikira kelinci nanti.

Dan hari ini lagi, Halilintar menatap ke jendela sambil mengobrol dengan Daun. "Ah, Daun. Cuma kamu yang mengerti diriku... Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu." Ucap Halilintar sambil menatap Daun yang bertengger di kisi-kisi jendela.

Daun membalas kata-kata Halilintar dengan cuitan kecil, namanya juga burung. Kalau di bahasa Indonesia kan, arti cuitan Daun sekarang berarti: "Halah, cemen amat lu, Lin... Gini doang galau. Jadi laki-laki itu harus strong! Laki fearless!!" Bingung hadeuh, kok bisa begini Lovebird yang konon katanya polos menurut Halilintar.

Hari ini kedua kakak tiri dan ibu(yang bener ayah) tirinya diundang ke pesta besar di istana. Sang Pangeran mengadakan pesta dansa sekaligus mencari calon permaisuri yang cocok untuknya.

Halilintar tidak diajak. Ying takut nanti Halilintar dikira perempuan beneran walaupun memakai pakaian laki-laki. Cantiknya ngalahin gantengnya.

Dan disinilah Halilintar sekarang, bengong manjah menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sambil ngobrol bareng Daun. Enak juga sih, bisa nyantuy tanpa takut dipakaikan gaun perempuan ataupun merasakan biskuit keramat.

Atau itu yang Ia inginkan...

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Tiga ketukan kecil di pintu depan sukses merusak mood Halilintar. Waktu santuynya dirusak, sekarang Halilintar akan menyapa orang yang mengetuk pintu dengan santuyn't.

Cepat-cepat Ia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. 'Bodo amat dengan yang ada di luar, yang penting puas' ucapnya dalam hati. Dua orang yang berada dibalik pintu hanya bisa sedikit melompat kaget.

Ah, ternyata mereka... Duo masalah bagi Halilintar. Fang dan Gopal. Ia dan Fang sudah dekat sejak kecil, tapi entah kapan Gopal juga mulai nempel dengannya dan Fang seperti tikus yang terjerat di lem tikus.

"Hey, Hali. Aku dan Gopal dapat undangan dari raja untuk mengikuti pesta yang ada disana malam ini, mau ikut?" Pertanyaan Fang sukses tambah menghancurkan mood Halilintar, dia cuma ingin santai di rumah.

Fang yang sadar dengan tatapan tajam sahabat karibnya itu sedikit merinding. Kedua manik delima Halilintar seolah akan mencincangnya.

"Dey... Apa-apaan tatapanmu, Hali? Fang cuma ingin mengajak calon masa depannya ke pesta dansa, itu saja." Gopal sukses disikut oleh Fang karena kata-kata tidak senonoh itu.

Halilintar menghela nafas kasar. "Yaudah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Hali dingin sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian diam? Masuk!"

Gopal dan Fang yang tadinya saling tatap menatap satu sama lain tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakan centil (barbar) Hali.

Kembali ke Hali yang sudah sampai kamarnya, dan sekarang dia terkejut terkaget-kaget. Gimana ngga? Isi lemari jadi dress semua, pasti ini ulah Ying.

Habis sudah harga dirinya, semuanya. Tanpa disadari air mata sudah membasahi pipinya, Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah dengan dunia, bolehkah nyawanya dicabut sekarang juga?

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya berwarna kebiruan muncul di hadapan Halilintar. Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan membesar, lalu membentuk figur seorang lelaki muda dalam pakaian serba biru tua dan putih.

"Jangan takut, anakku. Aku ada disini..." Ucap sosok itu sambil menghapus air mata Halilintar.

"Kamu... Siapa?" Tanya Halilintar pada sosok serba biru itu.

"Aku Taufan. Akulah ibu perimu, Halilintar..." Jawab sosok bernama Taufan itu sambil mengeluarkan tongkat sihir miliknya entah dari mana.

"Tapi kamu laki-laki, bagaimana bisa jadi ibu peri, bego... Pernah sekolah kaga?"

Aduh nusuk. Kasihan kamu punya anak manusia kaya gini, Fan.

"Tapi emakmu juga laki-laki, Gledek. Kamu diem aja deh..." Balas Taufan ngga mau kalah.

"Emak apaan?! Gempa itu duda yang Bapak salah lihat, dikira janda! Dia bukan Mama ku!!!" Teriak Halilintar coba menepis kata-kata Taufan.

Taufan speechless, anak ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Pernah diajarin santuy atau dari dulu orangnya emang santuyn't?

"Kamu... Iya, Bambang. K A M U! KAMU JUGA BUKAN IBU PERIKU ATAUPUN MAMA KU, PERGI SEBELUM KULEMPAR KAMU PAKAI TEFLON S*UPRA!!!"

"Namaku bukan Bambang, Samsudin! Aku Taufan. Te a u ef a en, TAHU TEK!!!"

"Bodo amat. Mau namamu Taufan, Upan, Upin, Ipin, Upil, Bambang ataupun Tahu tek, yang jelas kamu pergi! PERGI ATAU KULEMPAR TEFLON S*UPRA!!!!"

Haduh, anaknya ngamuk. Mau tidak mau Taufan harus mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu apapun itu. JANGAN LEMPARI AKU DENGAN TEFLON ANTI LENGKET ITU, HABIS HILANG MUKA TAMPANKU KALAU KENA!!! KALAU WAJAH TAMPANKU HILANG, KASIAN ADINDA DI RUMAH!!"

Dih, bucin...

"Yaudah, deh... Permintaan dariku adalah agar aku bisa pergi ke pergi ke pesta dansa yang digelar pangeran, menggunakan baju yang layak tentunya." Ucap Halilintar. Sebenarnya Ia tidak mau minta apa-apa ke Taufan dan langsung pergi saja ke pesta dansa bareng Fang dan Gopal. Tapi, melihat keadaan dirinya yang tidak punya baju yang layak, yasudahlah.

"Pakaian yang layak, ya-- hm... Gimana nih, yang layak buat anakku sayang," gumam Taufan. "Aha..! Aku tahu solusinya!" Sumpah, Fan- ini bukan iklan Susu SG*M.

Taufan mengambil tongkat sihir berwarna biru langit yang berhiaskan pita dan renda-renda di sekelilingnya, ujung tongkatnya diberi hiasan bintang plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat lampu yang bisa kelap-kelip. Duh, malu punya ibu (bapak) peri yang modelnya seperti ini.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim... Tuhan, berikan anak saya baju yang layak, Astungkara!" Ucap Taufan membaca mantra jadi-jadian sambil mengarahkan tongkat alay miliknya ke arah Hali.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Halilintar diselubungi oleh cahaya, Hali sudah bisa jadi Sailor Moon nih. Cahaya itu meredup dan perlahan menghilang, menyisakan Halilintar yang sekarang sudah mengenakan kebaya model Kartini, kain kamben dan sanggul besar; jangan lupakan kedua kaki mulusnya yang mengenakan sepatu kaca merk Tembikar, karena merk Guci saja ada, masa' merk Tembikar tidak ada.

"Ini dia, pakaian yang layak untuk ke pesta! Puji aku, nak... Puji aku!!!" Puji apanya, Bambang? Hajar baru ada. Jelas-jelas si Hali laki, kamu kasih kebaya?!!

Hali kaget, kenapa dia pakai kebaya? Aduh... Payah inimah. Bukannya baju layak yang Ia dapat, malah diberi malapetaka. Sanggulnya berat, bajunya ketat, kaki ngga bisa bebas, apalagi sepatu kaca merk Tembikar yang high heels. Sip- Hali tidak bisa berkutik.

Belum sempat Hali protes mengenai pakaiannya, Taufan sudah menarik tangannya dan mengajak Si Gledek ke lantai bawah.

"Wiiih...! Bahan kuda yang cocok nih!!" Ucap Taufan saat melihat Gopal dan Fang yang sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah. Gopal dan Fang kaget, apalagi Hali.

Belum sempat Fang menanyakan keadaan, Taufan sudah memantra duo kwek-kwek itu. Nasib mereka jadi kuda di story ini, toh tetap bisa mengantar Hali sampai istana.

"Apa yang belum, ya...?" Gumam Taufan sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya. "Oh, iya... Kereta kuda! Hali, tolong ambilkan sesuatu yang keras. Akan kuubah menjadi kereta kuda!!" Lanjutnya dengan semangat 45.

Hali mikir, apa benda yg keras dan kokoh? Yang tahan banting dan tidak mudah hancur. Tiba-tiba muncul ide di benaknya, 'biskuit Yaya kan kokoh dan keras, tidak mudah hancur dan tahan banting'. Yasudah, Hali mengambil sisa biskuit Yaya yang ada di kulkas, langsung dikasih ke Taufan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taufan langsung saja merubah biskuit beracun itu menjadi kereta kuda yang cantik.

"Nah... Sekarang kucoba biskuitnya!" Taufan mengambil sisa biskuit yang ada di tangan Hali. Nafsuan emang, langsung digigit dan ditelan cepat-cepat. Sayang sekali, Taufan langsung ambruk. Terus siapa yang nyupir?!

Kita lihat kelanjutannya di episode minggu depa-- ohiya, ini one-shot.

"Duabelas... Pulang... Selesai... Balik... Cepat," racau Taufan tidak jelas di sela-sela pingsannya. Hali pusing mendengar racauan tidak jelas bin tidak berarti milik Taufan, jadi Taufan ditendang sampai pinksun total menggunakan heels sepatu kaca Tembikar yang dipakai Hali.

Hali lelah dengan semua ini, mau tidak mau dia harus 'Berdikari' seperti kata Ayahnya. Dengan gagah berani, Raden Ajeng Halilintar capcus ke istana.

"Gini amat nasibku, Ya Tuhan..."

* * *

Hali sampai di istana. Ya, sampai di istana. Beberapa orang pengawal terlihat sedang menjaga ballroom tempat pesta dansa digelar. Hali langsung saja pergi kesana, sayang sekali beberapa orang pengawal menghalanginya. Mereka sempat beradu mulut, sampai akhirnya semua pengawal istana yang adu mulut dengan Hali jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena dihajar oleh Hali menggunakan sepatu kaca.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Halilintar. Memangnya baju pilihan Taufan ini aneh, begitu- sampai-sampai pada dilihatin.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda yang bercahaya mendekati Halilintar. Duh, silau... Mendingan Hali menggila bareng Daun daripada buta gegara manusia di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengajaknya berdansa. "I punya nama, Solar. Prince Solar. What is namamu, say?" Ucap pemuda bernama Solar yang ternyata adalah pangeran kerajaan.

Hali jijik. Sudah bahasa Jaksel, sok charming, bercahya, tebar pesona pula. Mana orangnya juga rada bego, jelas-jelas Hali pakai kebaya plus kamben, diajak dansa.

Mau tidak mau, Halilintar menendang tulang kering Solar sekuat mungkin lalu lari, kabur dari TKP.

Di tangga istana dia kesusahan turun, sepatu high heels macam ini memang ngga banget. Dilepaskannya kedua sepatu itu lalu dilempar asal. Bodo amat siapa yang mungut, yang jelas Hali ngga mau pakai lagi tuh sepatu.

Hali capcus begitu saja setelah kedua sepatu Jahanam itu terlepas dari kakinya, Fang dan Gopal langsung dipacu secepat mungkin. Geli geli jijik, dia gamau ke istana lagi.

Tanpa Hali ketahui ternyata Solar mengikutinya. Sepatu kaca yang Hali lepaskan diambilnya, lalu Solar(ia) bergumam pelan, "I akan menemukan you, my masa front."

* * *

Tengah malam. Gempa, Ying dan Yaya baru saja pulang. Untung saja Halilintar sudah ganti baju. Fang dan Gopal sudah jadi normal lagi.

Keluarga tirinya sudah pulang, dan sialnya mereka membicarakan mengenai wanita yang berdansa dengan pangeran lalu kabur. Ya, mereka membicarakan dirinya.

Baru saja ingin ngomel, tiba-tiba pintu rumah diketuk. Ying dan Yaya yang membuka pintu terkejut. Gempa ikut ke depan, katanya sih mau cek siapa yang datang, Gempa ikut terkejut. Halilintar tidak mengerti situasi ini, dia ikut ke depan, tampang najis terlukis di wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"I membuka sayembara. Siapapun yang kakinya pas dengan ukuran this kasut, akan I jadikan my permaisuri." Ya... Itu Solar. Tangannya memegang sepatu kaca bermerk Tembikar yang tadi Hali buang, sepatu Jahanam itu kembali padanya.

Yaya dan Ying lirik-lirikan. Dengan sebuah seringai lebar yang terlukis di wajah mereka berdua, Hali pun di dorong sampai mendekati Solar.

"Coba suruh adik kami coba. Pasti muat, kan kan kan?" Ucap Yaya penuh semangat

"Haiya, itu sudah pasti wo! Adik kita berdua ini orang paling cantik di desa, lho!" Balas Ying tidak kalah semangat.

Solar mengerutkan keningnya, tidak yakin dengan ucapan kedua gadis di hadapannya, apalagi adik mereka yang konon katanya cantik itu laki-laki. 'Tapi lumayang cantik, sih' bisik Solar dalam hati. "Yasudah, I kasih you kesempatan untuk try this kasut." Ucap Solar sambil meletakkan sepatu kaca itu.

Hali dag dig dug, dia ga mau pakai sepatu Jahanam ini lagi, apalagi menikahi pangeran milenial yang konon katanya SWAG tapi ternyata narsis ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Halilintar memasukkan kakinya kedalam sepatu kaca itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung terkejut, apalagi Solar. Princess cantik dalam mimpinya ternyata seorang putra. Solar langsung menunduk dan memegang tangan Halilintar, sementara Halilintar hanya menatap Solar jijik.

"You adalah princess yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu dalam hidup I. Maukah you menjadi permaisuri I?" Tanya Solar sambil menatap lekat kedua manik delima Halilintar.

"Tapi, kalau kau menikahi diriku yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki... Bukankah itu berarti kau melawan hukum, Pangeran?" Tanya Halilintar tidak pasti.

"Persetan dengan hukum, AKU IKI WONG SUGIH!!!"

"Jadi, bagaimana darling?"

Asap mulai mengepul dari kepala Halilintar, wajah Si Gledek berubah menjadi merah padam. Aura hitam nampak menyelubungi tubuh Halilintar, sementara sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipisnya. Tangan mulusnya meraih sepatu kaca yang menghias kaki kanannya, dilempar ke arah Solar dengan kencang.

"MENTANG-MENTANG AKU CROSSDRESS, JANGAN KIRA AKU BELOK JUGA SIALAN!!!!"

"Ya Allah... Galak nya... Asli--" ucap Solar sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Konon katanya sejak saat itu Solar tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Jaksel lagi. Dan konon katanya sejak hari itu makin banyak orang yang menembak Hali dengan peluru cinta.

Pesan moral dari cerita ini adalah, KALAU KAU WONG SUGIH KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN. PERSETAN DENGAN HUKUM, PERSETAN DENGAN ATURAN!!! KITA WONG SUGIH!!

**_{ᴇɴᴅ ᴅᴇɴɢᴀɴ ɪɴᴅᴀʜɴʏᴀ}_**

* * *

**Terkadang kisah tentang cinta, sepatu kaca dan pangeran menawan tidak seindah yang kita pikirkan. Hidup tidak menghargai kata cinta. Terus berjalan sebagai masyarakat, ah- maaf, maksudnya, Boneka bernama manusia. Tidak ada yang peduli kalau kamu mencintai sesuatu, dunia ini kejam. Tidak ada yang namanya sepatu kaca dan cinta di pesta dansa. Bahkan pangeran tampan itu belum tentu benar-benar mencintaimu.****PERSETAN DENGAN CINTA, AKU IKI WONG SUGIH!!!**

**Maaf karena ada banyak kata kasar, ingin melepaskan uneg-uneg yang kutahan dan kupendam selama ini. Kalau kalian ngakak, makasih, kalau engga... Yasudah, humorku memang berkarat.**

**Ini**** sudah kurencanain dari Agustus lalu. Iya- Agustus lalu... Dari awal masuk fandom, mabuk Nemureru Mori no Cinderella nya Mafumafu berakhir dengan Cinderhali.**

**Sekali**** lagi, maaf kalau banyak kata-kata kasar. Maaf kalau ada kesilapan kata. Saya pamit dulu.**


End file.
